Something Different
by Haqqu Asslamtu
Summary: "Terimakasih Neji-kun, sampai nanti." Neji mencondongkan badannya ke arah Tenten, gadis itu kembali mengecup singkat bibir Neji, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa pada diri Neji kenapa hanya kecupan? Sejak kapan kecupan sialan itu dimulai? Bukankah biasanya ada ciuman? Kemana ciuman yang biasanya? Neji tentu tidak dapat jawaban. Sejak kapan kecupan itu dimulaipun Neji lupa. One Shoot.


**"Something Different"**

**Pairing : Neji-Ten**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama-Romance lil bit comedy (mungkin)**

**Warning : Saya newbie, typo (double es), OOC mungkin, and many more. Mohon bimbingan!**

**Don't like? Baca aja dulu mungkin anda berubah menjadi like.**

**Kalau masih tidak like monggo close tabnya. :D**

* * *

Neji, lelaki bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu tengah duduk di kursi kulit kantornya, dia terlihat lelah sekali, badannya ada di ruangan ini tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana.

"Naruto," tanpa sadar Neji menggumamkan nama itu membuat dirinya sendiri mengernyit kaget. Pikiran Neji kacau karena Naruto, tadi saat istirahat seusai rapat Naruto dengan kekuatan matahari di siang bolong menggedor pintu ruang kerjanya membuat Kurenai sekertaris Neji gelagapan karena takut di marahi Neji yang merupakan atasannya karena embiarkan Naruto masuk begitu saja.

Setelah di persilahkan masuk Naruto langsung memperlihatkan sekotak bento yang katanya buatan Hinata tepat di depan muka Neji, pada awalnya Neji tentu tidak berekspresi lebih Dia hanya memandang peduli tidak peduli pada Naruto yang berceloteh tentang baik, perhatian, dan cantiknya, pacarnya itu. Dan betapa beruntungnya Naruto karena telah mendapatkan gadis seperti Hinata, yang langsung di tanggapi Neji dengan satu kalimat panjang yang berhasil membuat Naruto keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Begitu kah? Jadi keluarlah sebelum aku melapor pada ayahmu bahwa kau tidak bekerja dengan baik. Ayahmu cukup tau diri untuk tidak menjodohkan anaknya yang jelek dengan putri yang baik hati."

Seketika itu pula Naruto langsung menampakan wajah malasnya, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Neji sendiri. Sampai sekarang. Bukan,, bukan Naruto yang Neji pikirkan tapi pembicaraan Naruto tadi mengingatkan seluruh pikiran dan hatinya pada seorang gadis yang selama tiga tahun ini menjadi kekasihnya, Tenten. biasanya Neji masih bisa mengontrol pikirannya, biasanya gadis bermata coklat itu sepenuhnya mengisi hatinya dan sedikit saja mempengaruhi pikirannya, tapi hari ini entahlah seakan-akan Neji lupa bagaimana cara memikirkan masalah lain dan mengesampingkan sosok Tenten dari pikirannya. Setidaknya Neji tidak ingin Tenten memenuhi pikirannya sampai dua rapat terakhir nanti selesai.

Neji mengambil smart phone miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya, menghubungi gadis itu entah kenapa. Selama ini dia jarang sekali menghubungi kekasihnya itu terlebih dulu, tapi sekarang? Entahlah.

"Dimana?" pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Neji bahkan sebelum Tenten menyapanya terlebih dahulu. "Aku di kantor tentu saja, kenapa?" Tenten yang mendapat pertanyaan langsung seperti itu hanya bisa menjawab apa adanya, "Kapan kau pulang?" Neji kembali bertanya mukanya menatap kosong ke arah laptop di hadapannya. "Sayang,, Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Aku pulang seperti biasa," Nada suara Tenten terdengar sedikit khawatir, tidak biasanya Neji menelpon lebih dulu, Neji menelpon lebih dulu jika memang sedang sangat perlu atau kalau ada hal penting dan menelpon dengan pertanyaan "Kau dimana, dan kapan pulang?" bukanlah suatu pertanyaan penting dan tidak perlu mengingat mereka sudah mengetahui kesibukan masing-masing sejak tiga tahun lalu.

"Bolehkah aku menjemputmu?" Neji sepenuhnya tidak mengerti kenapa dia menelpon duluan dan menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dia tanyakan karena tentu saja dia sudah tau jawabannya, tapi dia hanya ingin melakukan itu entah atas dasar apa. Suara terkekeh Tenten membuat Neji menaikan kedua alisnya, sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya, "Sayang, setiap hari kita memang selalu pulang bersama kan? Tentu saja boleh, kenapa tidak? Asalkan tidak ketahuan nona berambut panjang pacarku," Tenten mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tawa yang sekuat tenaga dia tahan.

Tenten tahu Neji sedang tersenyum manis di sebrang sana, lelaki ini memang susah di tebak. Sangat moody, Tenten lah yang selama ini mengikuti mood Neji, Tenten selalu setia menunggu kekasihnya itu berada di mood terbaiknya seperti sekarang. Biasanya Neji tidak banyak bereksprsi, tidak banyak omong, dan hanya mengikuti apa yang Tenten sarankan. Dan terkadang sangat protektif, cemburuan, pemarah, arogan, bahkan kadang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka bersama mustahil jika Tenten ataupun Neji tidak tahu kelakuan mereka masing-masing dari yang terburuk sampai terbaiknya.

"Well,," Tenten membuka mulut, karena Neji sepertinya sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa. "Baiklah, aku akan selesaikan dua rapat lagi. kembalilah bekerja," ucap Neji dia tidak tau apa lagi yang harus di katakannya pada Tenten. "Oke, sukses! Sampai nanti." Neji memandangi smart phone-nya, seperti biasa sampai nanti menjadi penutup pembicaraan Tenten di dalam telpon.

Neji mengecek kembali berkas yang nanti akan di bawanya ke atas meja rapat, sekarang isi pikirannya sudah tidak terfokus pada Tenten lagi, ya setidaknya tidak semuanya.

...

Tenten memasukan smart phone-nya kedalam saku blazer berwarna jingga yang hari itu dia pakai, kini yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah tablet berwarna coklat yang sedang memperlihatkan deretan daftar produk perusahaan yang harus dia rekap ulang, bahkan waktu pulang pun sebagiannya masih gadis itu gunakan untuk bekerja.

Suara klakson membuat Tenten mendongak, Neji menghentikan mobilnya tepat di hadapan Tenten seperti biasa, gadis berambut coklat itu segera berlari kecil ke arah mobil ingin segera bertemu dengan sang kekasih.

"Hai," Tenten mengecup ringan bibir Neji sebelum sibuk memasang sabuk pengaman, sementara Neji memandang Tenten sedikit aneh, ciuman singkat, ralat kecupan singkat seperti biasanya. Neji menyalakan mesin mobilnya, pandangannya kembali ke jalan raya sementara Tenten kembali ke layar tabletnya lagi.

Sekali-kali Neji melirik Tenten yang sibuk dengan tablet dan buku kecilnya, Neji kembali berpikir jadi selama ini mereka hanya seperti ini? Kenapa Neji baru sadar sekarang? Tidak ada obrolan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang baru pulang bekerja? Tidak ada pertanyaan mengenai "Bagaimana harimu?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Dulu ketika baru berpacaran Tenten masih sering bicara banyak hal di dalam mobilnya ini, tapi entah sejak kapan kekasihnya itu menghentikan kebiasaannya berbicara segala macam hal yang dia alami di setiap harinya.

Sejak kapan hubungan Neji dan Tenten hanya menjadi status saja, ralat hampir menjadi status saja seperti ini? Neji bahkan tidak tau. Neji harus memperbaikinya sebelum terlambat, sebelum hubunngnnya benar-benar menjadi sebuah status belaka.

"Neji-kun,,,"

"Sayang?"

"Hei..."

"NE-JI-KUN-SA-YANG!" Neji menoleh ke arah Tenten yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kenapa?" tanya Neji, matanya kembali memperhatikan ke jalan raya, lalu kembali menoleh pada Tenten yang masih memandangnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka tanda heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Bukankah biasanya kita makan dulu di Iciraku? Kita bahkan sudah melewatinya," Tenten menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang memandang sebuah restoran bernama Iciraku. "Eh, maaf aku lupa, di rumahmu ada makanan kan?" gara-gara pikiran tadi Neji sampai melupakan restoran tempat mereka makan malam biasa, Neji menyandarkan kepalanya ke jok mobil kembali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa sekarang dia sekacu ini?

Tenten yang melihat kelakuan aneh Neji ikut bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa kekasihnya itu aneh sekali hari ini?

...

"Terimakasih Neji-kun, sampai nanti." Neji mencondongkan badannya ke arah Tenten, gadis itu kembali mengecup singkat bibir Neji, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa pada diri Neji kenapa hanya kecupan? Sejak kapan kecupan sialan itu dimulai? Bukankah biasanya ada ciuman? Kemana ciuman yang biasanya? Neji tentu tidak dapat jawaban. Sejak kapan kecupan itu dimulaipun Neji lupa.

"Tunggu Ten," Neji memegang lengan Tenten yang sudah siap turun dari mobil, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberap senti saja, mata coklat Tenten, Neji bertanya lagi pada dirinya. Kapan terakhir kali dia melihat mata indah ini dari dekat? Berapa lama waktu yang dia lewatkan tanpa melihat mata ini?

"Bolehkah aku mampir?" Tenten perlu beberapa detik untuk memproses pertanyaan Neji tadi, dia terlalu fokus pada mata abu-abu milik Neji. Kapan terakhir kali mata itu menatapnya se intens tadi? Kenapa dia jadi seperti anak SMA yang baru pacaran tadi sore? "Tentu saja, akan ku buka pintu gerbangnya." Tenten keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Neji yang bersyukur karena gadis itu tidak menolak.

Tenten tidak berhenti tersenyum, dia tidak habis pikir apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Neji? Kenapa kekasihnya itu aneh sekali hari ini? Dan kenapa pula harus repot-repot bertanya kalau memang mau mampir. Mereka sudah berpacaran tiga tahun yang lalu bukan tiga minggu yang lalu.

...

Neji melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah Tenten, rumah bernuansa coklat yang dulu rasanya sering sekali dia datangi tapi sekarang terasa sangat asing. Tenten yang mengetahui perasaan Neji yang sedikit asing langsung menggaet lengan Neji untuk segera masuk kedalam, mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan santai dengan LED tv dan kursi coklat panjang dengan dua sisi melengkung di kedua ujungnya. Tenten mengisyaratkan Neji untuk melepas jas nya dan duduk santai di kursinya.

Tenten kembali dengan nampan berisi dua gelas teh hijau dan beberapa camilan, Neji sudah menggulung lengan majunya sampai ke sikut. Sementara Tenten sudah melepas sepatu hak dan blazernya, menyisakan rok pensil berwarna jingga tua sama seperti bleazernya dan kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna putih, rambutnya ia ikat sanggul. Pemandangan yang selama ini jarang sekali Neji lihat.

Akhir-akhir ini Neji hanya melihat Tenten yang rapih dengan setelan kantornya, Neji sedang sibuk-sibuknya di kanto mengingat dia lah CEO-nya, dia tidak punya waktu luang sedikitpun untuk menemui Tenten selain waktu berangkat dan pulang bersama. Tenten sekarang juga sedang sibuk-sibuknya, dia hanya libur pada hari sabtu dan minggu tapi walaupun libur tetap saja tidak ada waktu untuk bertemu, sabtu dan minggu berarti Neji harus pergi menemui klien dari luar Kota. Mungkin karena itu lah baik Neji ataupun Tenten merasa hubungannya merenggang.

"Kapan terakhir aku kemari?" tanya Neji saat Tenten menyimpan jam tangannya di meja sebelah tv. Tenten menunjuk kalender yang ada di meja, ada tiga kolom bulan yang disilang oleh spidol berwarna merah, Neji memandang kalender lekat-lekat lalu beralih pada Tenten.

"Kau menandainya?" ada senyum tidak percaya di pipi Neji. "Aku menghitung setiap harinya, sampai tiga bulan lebih empat hari Neji-kun," Tenten membetulkan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit longgar. "Maafkan aku," gumam Neji tangannya terulur mengisyaratkan agar Tenten menghampirinya.

"Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti," Tenten menjawab di sela langkah kakinya, Neji membawa Tenten ke pangkuannya, Tenten menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Neji harum kayu manis langsung menghampiri hidung Tenten bau khas kekasihnya, bau yang membuat Tenten mau berlama-lama seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, selama ini aku sangat-sangat-sangat merindukanmu," ucap Tenten, jemarinya bermain-main di dasi Neji yang menggantung longgar di lehernya. Neji mencium dahi Tenten tangan kirinya mengelus punggung Tenten. Tenten mengartikan itu semua sebagai jawaban bahwa Neji juga sama rindunya pada Tenten.

Neji kembali teringat ekspresi bahagia Naruto tadi siang, kenapa dia dan Tenten tidak sebahagia Naruto dan Hinata? Bisakah mereka berganti posisi? Seminggu saja, atau sebulan, setahun, selamanyapun agar bisa sebahagia itu Neji rela. Tenten yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Neji menegakan posisi duduknya.

"Ada apa? Ceritalah," Tenten menatap mata abu-abu Neji yang balik menatapnya sayang. "Tidak ada apa-apa," ucapan Neji bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dia lakukan, lelaki itu memeluk Tenten erat sekali sekarang berganti Neji yang bersandar pada bahu mungil Tenten, dia menyusupkan hidungnya di leher jenjang Tenten mencium bau harum parfum yang selama ini menjadi bau harum kedua yang Neji suka setelah kayu manis.

Tenten yang notabennya perempuan tentu merasakan perubahan sikap Neji, sebagai perempuan Tenten tau bahwa Neji tidak sedang baik-baik saja, ada sesuatu hal yang membebaninya, ya Tenten yakin pasti ada sesuatu hal yang sedang di pikirkan kekasihnya itu.

"Katakanlah sayang, beri tahu aku apa yang membebanimu?" tanya Tenten jemari lentiknya menelusuri rahang kokoh Neji. Tidak ada jawaban dari Neji lelaki itu masih menutup matanya, terlihat menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dia katakan pada Tenten.

"Shikamaru, dia, dia sering sekali memamerkan makan siangnya pada kami, padahal hanya sekotak bento buatan ibunya. Tapi itu membuat kami iri, aku sudah tidak punya ibu lagi, jadi, apa, kau mau membuatkanku sekotak bento setiap hari untuk makan siang?" Tenten memandang ekspresi wajah Neji yang terlihat sedikit memelas, membuat Tenten terkekeh sembari mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Aku mau Neji-kun, dengan senang hati kau lupa ya aku kan pintar sekali membuat bento," Tenten menampakkan wajah so-bisa nya pada Neji. Membuat Neji menegakan badannya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Sebenarnya, bukan hanya Shikamaru, yang lainnyapun membawa bento buatan ibu dan pacar mereka yang terbaru,, Naruto," ucap Neji volume suaranya di perkecil tanda dia sedang mengakui sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia akuai. Membuat Tenten mengerti apa maksud dari Neji, kekasihnya itu ingin di buatkan bento tapi gengsi untuk meminta jadi dia mengkambing hitamkan Shikamaru dan Ibunya beserta Naruto. Sekali lagi Tenten terkekeh dan mengulangi ucapannya yang bersedia membuatkan Neji bento setiap paginya.

"Tapi sayang, bukankah biasanya kau makan siang di restoran yang ada di kantormu? Apa tidak masalah jika CEO perusahaan makan siang dengan bento buatanku?" tanya Tenten, bagaimanapun Tenten tidak lupa bagaimana susahnya Neji memulai kebiasaan baru dan meninggalkan kebiasaan lama.

"Aku lebih suka masakanmu, kalau mau akan ku suruh semua pegawaiku untuk membawa be,,," belum selesai Neji bicara Tenten sudah mendaratkan bertubi-tubi kecupan di bibir Neji, membuat Neji menutup mulutnya dan menerima kecupan itu dengan senang hati.

Tenten menempelkan dahinya di dahi Neji, mata mereka sama-sama terpejam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Tenten merasakan bibir Neji yang menciumnya lembut, ciuman yang dulu hampir selalu di berikannya pada Neji setiap hari tidak seperti kecupannya yang tadi ciuman ini membuat jantung Tenten berdetak lebih cepat. "Oh astaga aku seperti anak ABG yang baru dapat ciuman pertama saja". Gumam Tenten dalam hatinya, ada perasaan kecewa saat Neji melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Aku ingin ciuman seperti itu setiap aku mengantar dan menjemputmu, saat kau datang dan saat kau pergi," Neji berucap, membuat Tenten memandangnya dengan seksama, dulu Neji bilang ciuman seperti itu terlalu menyita waktu kenapa sekarang malah menginginkan ciuman ini lagi?

"Bukankah biasa,,," sebuah ciuman kembali di berikan Neji pada Tenten.

"Aku ingin kita berhenti mengikuti kebiasaan membosankan yang pernah ku buat, aku juga ingin mempunyai hubungan yang normal, aku ingin menggenggam tanganmu saat kita sedang berjalan bersama bukan sebuah gandengan. Gandengan seperti kita hanya mempunyai status. Berbeda dengan menggenggam," Neji menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Tenten membuat Tenten merasa terharu, baiklah mulai hari ini tidak ada lagi gandengan tangan, Tenten akan menggenggam erat tangan Neji kemanapun mereka pergi bersama.

"Aku penasaran pada tempat yang selalu di datangi Naruto dan Hinata setiap akhir pekan, kita juga harus mencoba kesana sekali-sekali," Neji memandang Tenten dengan pandangan humor, membuat Tenten terkekeh geli.

"Pasar malam sayang, kau yakin mau ke pasar malam?" Tenten kembali tertawa tidak percaya, yang di tertawakan hanya memandang datar tanda serius. "Baiklah, baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau pergi kesana dengan mu, mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan,"

Tenten kembali meringkuk di pundak Neji, dia sangat menyayangi pria ini dengan segala keanehannya. Apapun yang Neji mau akan Tenten turuti, sudah tiga tahun mereka bersama konyol rasanya jika berpisah karena alasan sudah tidak cocok. Dari dulupun mereka tidak cocok tapi selalu ada jalan untuk membuat ketidak cocokan itu menjadi sejalan.

"Akan lebih indah begitu kan sayang? Bergandengan, di pasar malam, duduk di bawah pohon sakura sembari memakan bento, dan berciuman," Tenten menarik hidung Neji membuat pemiliknya membelalakan mata protes.

"Di pasar malam ada banyak anak kecil, tidak usah berciuman di bawah pohon sakura." Neji yang mendengar komentar Tenten tersenyum lebar bangga akan keberhasilan godaannya pada Tenten. Mereka kembali berpelukan, Tenten benar-benar merasa sangat senang akhirnya ada waktu untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang bisa saja menjadi sangat renggang jika tidak ada hari ini.

Bento, genggaman tangan, pasar malam, ciuman, adalah hal yang dulu Neji anggap terlalu membuang waktu. Tenten ingat saat Neji mengatakan bahwa memakan roti lebih cepat di bandingkan membuka bento. Tenten ingat saat Neji bilang menggenggam tangan akan terkesan seperti anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran. Dan pasar malam terlalu ramai untuk di kunjungi, lebih baik makan malam dan mengobrol santai di dalam rumah. Dan ciuman, jantung Tenten berdetak dua kali lebih cepat jika mengingat ciuman tadi, ciuman yang dulu pernah membuat Tenten menangis karena Neji bilang itu hanya menyita waktu luangnya lebih banyak.

"Apa aku membuatmu sesak nafas?" Neji menyadari detak jantung Tenten yang lebih cepat. Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Neji, enggan rasanya melepaskan Neji barang sedetikpun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama saja?" apa? Tenten tidak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Neji tadi, Tenten melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Neji meminta penjelasan.

"Tinggal bersama, ciuman saat bangun tidur, kau menyiapkan bento untuk makan siang kita, pergi ke pasar malam saat akhir pekan, semuanya akan sangat menyenangkan bukan," Tenten mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca entah Neji mengerti atau tidak akan omongannya sendiri, tinggal bersama? Apa maksud Neji menikah? Tenten kembali memeluk Neji sebenarnya hanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah ingin menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Neji lagi, Neji mencium pelipis Tenten membuat gadis itu tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya, kalimat yang jarang sekali di ucapkan oleh Neji. Dia hanya mengatakan kalimat itu di hari-hari tertentu saja, kenapa dia mengatakannya saat Tenten sedang ingin menangis? Itu malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Hei, jangan menangis," Neji mengusap air mata Tenten, sementar Tenten malah semakin memperkeras suara tengisnya membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Bagaimana tidak menangis, seharian ini Neji membuat Tenten merasa campur aduk antara senang dan terharu.

"Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Neji mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang sedang mengapit sebuah cincin emas putih dengan sisi berwarna lavender, di bagian tengahnya ada sebuah berlian kecil berwarna lavender bening.

Tenten benar-benar merasa di serang bertubi-tubioleh Neji, sekarang apa yang harus Tenten lakukan? Mengambil cincinnya, atau mengatakan tentu saja dia mau? Atau memeluk Neji terlebih dahulu? Atau menciumnya? Bagaimana?

Neji yang melihat ekspresi diam dari Tenten malah merasa tegang karena takut jika Tenten terlalu banyak berpikir dan akhirnya menolak ajakannya untuk menikah. Siapa yang mau menikah dengan lelaki sepertiku? Pertanyaan itu menghampiri Neji, membuat dia berpikir dua kali kenapa menanyakan hal seserius ini sekarang?

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya dia yakin tadi itu Neji mengajaknya menikah, tentu saja Tenten senang bahkan jika mau dia bisa saja melompat-lompat girang sekarang tapi badan dan mulutnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dia hanya bisa memandang lurus pada mata abu-abu Neji.

"Apa ini terlalu mendadak? Apa.." belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kata-katanya Tenten sudah kembali memeluknya erat.

"Aku mau, tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu. Bangun di atas kasur yang sama, dapat ciuman selamat pagi, menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk kerja, menghabiskan akhir ekan bersama, ciuman selamat malam, membantumu memakai dasi dan jas, mengikat ujung rambutmu, aku mau tentu saja sayang, aku mau!" Tenten berbicara sambil tersedu-sedu karena air matanya kembali mengalir begitu saja, terlalu bahagia itu lah yang di rasakan oleh Tenten sekarang. Neji mengembangkan senyum jarangnya dan balas memeluk Tenten dengan sayang.

Neji sudah membulatkan tekadnya daari beberapa bulan lalu untuk melamar Tenten, tiga bulan saat mereka jarang meluangkan waktu bersama membuat Neji menyadari bahwa dia ingin selalu bertemu dengan Tenten, ingin membagi cerita setiap harinya pada tenten. Terimakasih pada tiga bulan terakhir yang menyadarkan Neji bahwa Tenten sangatlah berarti dalam hidup Neji, terimakasih pada Naruto yang sudah sering sekali memanas-manasi Neji tanpa di sengaja, terimakasih pada Tenten yang masih mau menemaninya sampai sejauh ini, mau menjalani hubungan pacaran yang bisa di katakan tidak senormal orang lain.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau malam ini aku menginap disini?" Neji membuka lagi mulutnya setelah mereka merenung beberapa saat. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku akan membereskan kamar tamu," Tenten beranjak dari posisinya semula bersiap melangkahkan kaki ke kamar tamu.

"Aku tidak mau tidur di kamar tamu, aku tidur di kamarmu saja disana harum kayu manis, kita tidur bersama." Neji melangkahkan kakinya ke lorong menuju kamar Tenten, sementara Tenten memandang Neji dengan dahi berkerut.

"Neji-kun, tidak boleh,,," tenten berlari mendahului Neji yang juga ikut berlari ke arah lorong, mereka saling dorong satu sama lain tidak mau terdahului, kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Neji yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh siiapapun kecuali Tenten.

"Ya sudah Neji-kun tidur di lantai," Tenten akhirnya membiarkan Neji melangkah lebih dulu karena cape di dorong dan mendorong Neji yang notabennya lebih besar darinya. "Besok aku ada rapat kalau sakit bagaimana?" Neji menampakan wajah memelasnya, tapi Tenten tidak tergoyahkan dia sudah sering melihat wajah memelas Neji.

"Ya sudah tidur di kamar tamu," Tenten menghalangi pintu masuk ke kamarnya membuat Neji harus menggelitik Tenten terlebih dulu untuk mendapatkan akses ke dalam kamar, kebiasaan yang sudah lama sekali tidak mereka lakukan.

"Sayang kau merasa nervous karena sudah lama tidak tidur bersama kan?" Perkataan Neji itu langsung membuat pipi Tenten merona karena malu, Tenten langsung melempar apapun barang yang dia lihat saat itu juga ke arah Neji membuat Neji segera berlari ke arah kasur membaringkan badannya.

"Neji-kun, kau tidak akan mandi dulu?" Tenten pada akhirnya kembali mengambil barang-barang yang tadi dia lemparkan ke arah Neji, sebelum lelaki yang berbaring di atas kasurnya menarik Tenten ke arah kasur.

"Tidak usah, besok saja, aku suka bau wangimu, aku suka harum kayu manis di kamarmu," Neji mengelus kepala Tenten yang sudah berbaring di atas dada bidangnya. "Kapan kita terakhir tidur bersama?" pertanyaan itu kembali membuat Tenten bersemu merah dia langsung membalikan badannya.

"Neji-kun, selama ini kita hanya tidur bersama," Tenten bergumam dengan suara pelan sekali, "Tadi aku berkata begitu, memangnya tidur bagaimana yang kau pikirkan?" Neji dengan datar bertanya seperti itu membuat Tenten mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah berpikir kemana-mana, benar juga selama ini mereka hanya tidur bersama memang tidur apa yang Tenten pikirkan tadi? Tenten melangkah menjauhi Neji dengan muka menahan malu, sementara Neji mengembangkan semyumnya tidak tahan melihat kekonyolan yang di buat Tenten.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Neji, tawa konyolnya sediki demi sedikit menghilang. "Mandi," jawab Tenten mantap. "Ah aku juga kalau begitu, kita mandi bersama." Tenten segera membalikan langkah kakinya langsung menyelimuti dirnya sendiri dan berpura-pura tidur membuat Neji kembali tertawa gembira karena berhasil menggoda kekasihnya itu. Tenten tersenyum bahagia di balik selimutnya, sudah lama dia tidak mendengar tawa Neji selepas itu, setelah ini Tenten pasti akan lebih sering mendengar tawa itu, pasti.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Neji lalu mengecup dahi Tenten sebelum dia mematikan lampu tidur di sebelahnya.

Mereka berdua yakin bahwa setelah menikah nanti semuanya akan lebih baik, Neji sudah siap dengan keputusannya ini, dan dia akan membuat Tenten siap. Apapun yang terjadi nanti mereka akan menghadapinya sekuat tenaga, perbedaan pendapat atau apapun itu nanti akan mereka hadapi untuk bisa sejalan. Dan yang terpenting besok Neji akan melihat tampang terkejut Naruto karena iri, siapa suruh dia sering sekali pamer Hinata di depannya. Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, sempat-sempatnya dia berpikir seperti itu.

**END**

* * *

Ollow, I'm back!

Setelah sekian lama bergulat dengan kegelapan, deh bahasanya. Saya kembali dengan fic baru padahal yang kemaren belum tamat. Yah ini selingan gitu. Selingan yang membosankan. #tinjutembok

Baiklah saya tau ini tidak jauh abal dari fic saya yang pertama, tapi ide cerita ini tiba-tiba muncul di kepala dan saya ingin berbagi ke orang lain.

Emang bakal ada yang baca?

Jegerrrr

Ya, untuk yang berkenan membaca, mengoreksi, dan curhat serta kenalan #disundul

Silahkan di kolom Review.

Maaf belum bisa update yang Something Sweet, lepot saya kan disk c nya penuh saya otak atik ehh malah ngilang semua datanya, tugas kuliah dan isi lepot semuanya raib. maafkan saya atas keterlambatan update.

See you.


End file.
